


hidden

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: genderfluid!sanjiSanji explores a different side to himself he's been hiding away but will his nakama accept the new him?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	hidden

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came from the absolutely gorgeous genderfluid!Sanji fanart drawn by senros over on Tumblr.
> 
> Go check it out and give them a follow!
> 
> senros.tumblr.com

_'Sanji! You're a boy stop crying already!'_

* * *

"Sanji? What are you doing in here?"

Nami’s sharp tone froze him in place.

_Busted._

_Maybe I can just play it off like I was perving, it's better than her asking anything about the alternative._

"What are you doing going through my clothes?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry Nami-swan." He tried to use the usual gusto in his voice but he just couldn't quite fake it.

"LEAVE!"

A final shove from the navigator and he was on the deck of the Merry with the guys staring at him like he was lower than dirt.

_It worked._

But the success didn't make him feel happy at all.

As much as he loved the Merry it was hard to find anywhere other than his kitchen that he could be alone. He couldn't hide away because someone would find him, he couldn't just go on a walk somewhere to clear his head because... water.

He slowly felt like he was going insane.

It wasn't as if he hadn't dealt with the exact same problem for years prior with the Baratie not being too much bigger, but he was tired and he'd never felt such a strong level of hatred towards himself.

Every morning he would wake up and get dressed into his usual suit and despise what he saw in the mirror.

He wasn’t trans because he still liked being a guy and was happy enough to be called one, but he also liked the idea of being a girl too. Was there a name for that?

* * *

He bought a bra from one of the stores in town after they docked. 

He changed into it in the kitchen of the Merry...

And then sprinted to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach.

He felt dirty for some reason and he didn't know why.

But it also made him feel... happy.

* * *

It was on his second trip to Nami’s room that he found more success. Quietly opening the chest of drawers he looked through them until he came to a beautiful black dress.

Carefully removing it Sanji was quick to change.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Despite the difference in their heights the dress flowed down to his ankles. The material was soft and swishy.

He'd never seen Nami wear it before.

The door clicked open behind him and Sanji stilled feeling like he could throw up right there on the spot.

He heard her gasp.

"Who the hell are..." Her tone began sternly before realisation kicked in as she came closer. "Sanji?"

He wished he could just dissappear.

Sanji was aware he was shaking violently, the beginnings of a panic attack setting in as he screwed his eyes closed.

He must have lost time somewhere as when he came back to himself he was sat on the edge of Nami’s bed with her hands tightly holding his in reassurance.

"There, you okay now, Sanji?"

He nodded remaining wordless.

Neither of them said anything for the few minutes that followed so he used the time to get his breathing back to normal.

"You suit it."

Sanji was sure he'd misheard but as he turned to their navigator she was smiling.

"Nami-swan?"

She reached over to the trunk at the end of the bed and grabbed out a iridescent bag and two armful of clothes before dumping them on the bed.

"Let's see what else works for you." She winked.

* * *

They ended up with a shorter knee-length black dress, and a few other combinations of shorts, skirts, and tops.

His favourite outfit of the lot was a yellow t-shirt with light blue denim dungarees.

Nami sat crossed legged on the bed in front of him applying eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara before moving on to paint his nails a lovely shade of yellow.

"Oooo you look so beautiful!"

He blushed with a smile.

"Thank you for all this."

She shook her head.

"I'm just glad I could help."

* * *

Alabasta proved to be interesting when the guy from Baroque works he was supposed to be fighting ended up fawning over him. His meeting with Bon Clay, as he'd introduced himself, ended with a kiss on the cheek from the agent and a farewell with a desire for them to meet again on an island he'd never heard of.

Sanji had never been more confused.

* * *

On their way to Jaya the Merry was raided by a band of thugs. He and Zoro ended up being tranqed leading them to awaken in the cellar of some rundown bar on shore somewhere.

He cursed himself for his timing on wearing one of his bolder outfits. In truth it was a t-shirt and skirt, nothing too special but the accompanying make-up didn't exactly give him much wiggle room to hide what he'd been doing the past few months.

He'd been in the kitchen when they'd jumped him, the rest of the crew yet to see the outfit he'd been wearing which only filled him with dread about what comments they could throw his way when he and Zoro returned to the Merry.

"You wearing that for a joke or is this what you do on your ship?" One of their captors joked.

"Like hell, whatever the freak cook does has nothing to do with us."

Sanji's breath caught in his throat as he listened to the reply.

Since he'd increased his courage a little in what he wore, it was obvious that Zoro was beginning to catch on at least a little but he'd never expected the swordsman to reply with such disgust. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt to hear those words spoken by someone he considered a friend.

"Ouch."

"Little harsh don't you think?"

Even the thugs that kidnapped them thought so.

* * *

In the end they managed to free themselves pretty easily once the drugs wore off and they were back to full strength.

Walking over the unconscious bodies of the assholes he turned to Zoro.

"Thanks for-."

His hand gripped him by the collar.

"If you want to make yourself a laughing stock then that's fine, but I won't let you ruin Luffy’s dream with..." The swordsman motioned vaguely towards him. "...whatever this is."

"Ruin Luffy’s dream?"

"He wants to be King of the Pirates, that comes with a level of respect, do you know what people would say if they saw you on his crew dressed like that."

He tried not to cry.

"Okay you've made your point."

"Have I though?!" Zoro challenged.

"Get off me!"

But the swordsman wouldn't let go.

A loud rip silenced them both as the material of his top ripped, the sleeve coming away slightly from the shoulder.

Sanji gasped before delivering a kick as he successfully knocked Zoro away despite the pain coursing through his whole body after their ordeal.

"Zoro?! Sanji?!" He heard a voice call down the corridor.

It was Robin.

Sanji was terrified but he knew there wasn't much he could do to avoid what she and the crew were inevitably going to see.

"Sanji! Thank goodness!"

She exclaimed as she approached, coming to a stop just shy of him.

"Is Zoro with you?"

"Here." He announced with a grumble as he passed them, walking off in the direction Robin had just come from.

She turned back to him before she seemed to notice the elephant in the room.

Sanji closed his eyes.

A hand came to softly rest on his cheek while the other moved the ripped sleeve back up to where it was supposed to sit.

"Hmmmm, Nami can probably sew that."

_Wait?_

He cautiously opened them up again to find...

Robin smiling.

"Hey, sweetie." She began with her usual soft tone. "You look like you've had a time of it down here."

_What was happening? He was wearing her clothes that he'd borrowed and not given back!_

"You suit that skirt a lot more than I ever did." Robin complimented. "You should keep it."

Sanji looked shocked.

"So I've finally solved the mystery of what Nami does with her hand-offs. When we get back to the ship we can go through my wardrobe. You can have first dibs if there's anything you want, okay?"

"Robin..."

Her hand came out as she placed it on the back of his neck to pull him forward gently so that his forehead came to rest against her.

"No matter how you dress or what you identify as we're here for you, okay, Sanji? Luffy will still love you as nakama all the same."

The last of his strength seeped out of him as he was sure he had a date with the ground coming up, but it never happened. Robin's arms came to grab him and take his weight as she held him tight.

"I've got you, Sanji."

* * *

After Robin's acceptance he returned with her to the crew where he was immediately pounced upon by Chopper and Nami and pulled into the tightest hug.

The little guy wouldn't stop crying, too thankful to have him back to care about his outfit, and Nami just looked horrified as she took in the state of him after their capture.

Usopp looked surprisingly unfazed which led him to believe that the sniper had been harbouring some kind of inkling.

And Zoro was nowhere to be found.

Luffy though seemed very quiet.

Which only suceeded in sending him into a state of pure fear.

_Was this the end of his journey as a Straw Hat? Were they just going to leave him here?_

He walked over.

"Sanji?"

"Yes, Captain?"

He kept his gaze on the ground as he forced the reply out.

A few seconds later something was pressed to his head.

"You look cool." A signature toothy grin followed before a chuckle as Luffy ran back on board.

And with that Sanji broke down in tears collapsing to his knees.

For the first time he didn't feel overcome with anxiety, he just felt happy.

Nami and Robin were both equally emotional beside him.

* * *

After that he didn't hide away any longer and the outfits became part of him, the suits long gone.

The girls would paint his nails various colours from their seemingly never-ending supply of shades, and even their doctor and sniper got involved too.

Zoro didn't say much of anything at first, always taking the watch shift at night. Over time though they began to talk more and more with the swordsman becoming a regular visitor to the kitchen once again, and not just to request a bottle of sake.

And then...

"...you suit it."

He turned from the fish he'd been frying.

"Hmmm?"

The mosshead looked beetroot red as he fumbled for words.

"I said I like your outfit, you suit it."

And he could've started crying right then and there. 

Instead he smiled and handed over a bottle of sake he'd been hiding in storage.

The swordsman looked terrified.

"I wasn't trying to..."

"I know." He nodded because Zoro was telling the truth, the compliment was genuine and that meant the world. "Thank you."

* * *

The first demonstration of change in Zoro's worldview came after they had arrived at Water 7.

The whole crew had stood stunned after their resident swordsman, who didn't resort to using his hands often, silenced the bigoted idiot named Franky with a blow across the face.

"Say anything like that to him again and I won't be the only one lining up to kick the crap outta' you!" He threatened, voice low.

Sanji watched as the rest of his crewmates looked equally angry, their arms crossed warningly as they nodded in agreement.

He loved his nakama.

* * *

After Ennies Lobby he finally ended up with a wanted poster and it was fucking cute. He'd seen the Marine guy with his camera sprinting around for shots of them all and decided to just go for it.

And there it was.

He'd been wearing the white and blue stripe t-shirt Nami used to wear back when they first met along with the matching orange skirt and a pair of brown ankle boots. He couldn't fault his make-up either as he looked at himself blowing a kiss at the camera on the poster.

"Sanji, look how stunning you are, I'm jealous." Robin smiled.

* * *

Two years passed slowly before they were finally heading back to Sabaody.

Zoro barely even recognised the cook at first glance when he spotted him at the bar. His hair was styled, his fringe now falling on the opposite side while his eyes were accompanied by thick winged eyeliner and he wore a choker round his neck.

As for his outfit, a corset sat below his chest along with a black skirt, thick fishnet tights, and knee high boots.

His signature cigarette sat on dark scarlet lips.

He looked gorgeous.

Walking over to the bar Sanji noticed his approach halfway, a small but nervous smile appearing on his face.

"Zoro, hey..."

Wrapping a hand around his crewmate's waist he pulled him gently up from the barstool and plucked the cigarette from his lips before promptly pressing his own to them.

The cook leaned in immediately, his hands coming to explore his chest as they buried beneath his coat.

"I was an idiot."

The blonde smirked.

"Which time?"

Zoro smiled, leaning in for more once again.

"You're so beautiful, Sanji."

He felt the cook still beneath him and the slight wobble to his lip but curly brows didn't let the tears fall as he just held on tighter.

"I love you, mosshead."

He pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Who's the hottie Zoro's hooking up with?"

Luffy burst out laughing.

"What?" Usopp furrowed an eyebrow.

"That's Sanji!"

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit Sanji wears at the end of this fic is this one :)
> 
> https://senros.tumblr.com/post/626054811223310336/sanji-loves-women
> 
> Go give them a follow their art is incredible!
> 
> And you can find me on Tumblr too @finral


End file.
